


Would You Be So Kind?

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), cryaotic, juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Goofy - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, opening jar trope, will you open this jar please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: Phil can't open his pickle jar, so he goes asks his new-ish neighbor Dan to help.





	

P.O.V: Phil

“Why don’t you ask Dan?” Jule responded after failing at her attempts to save the pickles from their cage.

Just five minutes ago my hungry belly was determined to eat pickles. The jar itself was determined to be unopened. So, I set my pride aside for another day, walked out of my flat, across the hall to my neighbor. And here I stand before Jule in her threshold of her flat, asking her to save these innocent pickles. 

She couldn’t. 

We’re both helplessly weak against jars.

“Dan? The new hot guy?” I replied to her casual response.

“Yes.” She laughed, cradling the glass jar in her arms.

“No! The last time I tried to start a conversation with him I tripped right in front of him! Is Cry home? Can he please open that?” I begged, using my over-the-top grin.

“He’s asleep, been editing all last night.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t want to make another fool out of myself, I mean this is pickles! I am asking him to open a jar of pickles! He’s gonna know I’m weak!”

“And that's okay! Phil, just ask, the worst thing that can happen is he can’t open it and maybe he’ll invite you back inside for some laughter over how weak you’re both are?”

“No, the worst thing is that he opens it, I say thank you and then trip and get pickle juice all over him!” My active mind took charge, full gear.

"I mean, that does sound accurate!” Cry’s angelic voice sprang into the atmosphere.

"You’re not helping!!” Jule shot back with Annoyance tipsy on laughter. “Phil, you can do this. And so, what? You might get awkward laugh out of it and maybe a new friendship? New video idea? Hey guys! Today I’ll tell you the time I tried to ask for help from the new hot guy!"

“But I want a pickle.” I desperately whined

“You have pickles.”

“Not if I dump them all over him!” I flipped out.

“Dude!” Cry soothingly spoke as he walked towards us. He stopped right next to Jule, towering over her. “You’ve been fangirling over him for months now! Yes, he’s stunningly hot! I would go over there and make out with him right now if you weren’t already head over heels for him!” He shined a huge smile.

“You also have a girlfriend” I pointed out.

"Yes, that’s true, Love you~!” Cry chimed, bending down, proceeding to kiss Jule on top of her head.

"Oh thanks.” Jule dead-panned, playing the annoyed card. “Totally feeling the love! -_-” Can’t say I can say the same! XD" Cry walked back into the unknown of their apartment. He waved a lazy goodbye.

We stood there as video games soundtrack played in the near distant. It’s not too loud to muddle with my mind. It was racing with every situation, every possibility. Regret crawled underneath my skin battling courage. Unsure who will be victorious.

“I’m going to do it!” I huffed out with a nod. Jule nodded back with full support. My heart ascended it’s rate. I tried to compose a decent smile before I turn and begin to start my quest.

“Wait! Phil! Uh, you can invite him to dinner tonight! I mean if you want to join us? Just a warning, Cry’s cooking.”

“Thanks but I’m just asking him if he can open a jar not asking him for his loyalty of death due us apart.”

“You’re not psychic!!” She spat smirking her Slytherin smile.

“You’re not one either!”

“But this is a common trope in fanfics where relationships starts! Either platonic or romantic!”

“This isn’t a fanfic Jule -_-“

“I can make this into a fanfic!” XD

“Please don’t make a fanfic about me failing a trope, that’s just sad.”

“How you know you’ll fail?”

“Have you met me?” I joked, smiling, questioning how she process our friendship.

“Yes! Go! Seriously, try new thing!” She goofily convinced me. 

“Yes... Try new things....” 

“Okay.” Jule sincerely spoke back. The atmosphere changed. Once playful melody of emotions generated a serious coating. “Come over after, kay?”

“Will do.” I nodded again.

“Good luck!” She enthusiastically cheered with confidence as she wandered back into her apartment. The door closed and the inaudible tune from Cry’s gaming became silent. My feet brought me to Dan’s wooden door. Nothing special about it, not decorated, just blank. My heart’s beat sprang into more action. Heat rose upon my face.

_It’s okay, Phil just open the door._ I comforted myself. _But I can’t! But I can! Should I? Yes, I should! What if he hates me?! Or hates opening jars? What if he hates pickles?!_

“Oh my god, what if he’s allergic?” I muttered underneath my breath. I stood in front of his door like a statue. Like a weirdo. _Okay, I can do this!_

I inhaled slowly and steadily raised my hand. There was another pause, my mind too numb to process anything further. I knocked on the door.

The door opens and there he stood, smiling and looking straight at me.

“Hi!” He greeted with a warm welcoming captivating tone. Accompanied by a genuine smile.

My whole perspective glued on him. My heart skipped a beat.

“Uh… Oh! Would you be so kind to help me open this jar, I-I-I can’t open this pickle jar and was wondering if you could help me out?” I tried to smile. Nervousness swam with my escaping words. 

“Um, sir, you don’t have a pickle jar?” He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. _Shit._

“Well…. maybe it’s good because I probably would have thrown it all over you.” 

“Uhh? Wot?” He tilted his head, trying to understand the troublesome meaning.

“No, I mean, I’m very clumsy so, I would have tripped and it would have gotten you wet!” I hurriedly compiled an explanation. He adjusted his weight and leaned a bit closer.

“Is this a weird way of asking me to have sex using pickle as a euphemism for-”

“No! No! It’s not!” I blurted over his words. My face red already.

“cause you, know, slow down, you Spork! Buy me dinner first." He continued his previous statement like nothing interfered.

“No! It’s not I, gave the jar to my friend but she couldn’t open it either so, I came over here forgetting she still have it.”

“Ooohhh-kaaay….?” He blinked with a smirk. His eyes scanned over my body, analyzing my movement, my feeling and practically this whole situation I got myself into.

“Uh…. Do you uh, have pickles?” _Why did I just asked that!?_ He laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his neck. His head checks behind him before he spoke.

“I should….? Yeah, come in.” He suggested, introducing his flat to me with a hand gesture. “Name’s Dan! Ph-Phil, right?”

My eyes swirled with shock

“Yes! Yes, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on Dodie's new song "Would You Be So Kind?" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg
> 
> Hope you enjoy! =^u^=


End file.
